Midnight Eyes
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Inuyasha Xover. Fifteen years ago, Ishida Ryuken had twins, one boy and one girl. What would happen if his son, Uryuu were to find his long lost twin sister without his father knowing? UryuuKagome Sibling fic. T for Preg. in beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators. 

AN: Because of how both Ishida and Kagome have the same colored eyes and hair, as well as both of them possessing abilities in Archery, the idea of them being siblings stuck me. 

So for the first time ever, I'm going to make a Non-incest sibling fic between our favorite Miko and our favorite Quincy. 

Hope you guys enjoy it, even though it's not a romance fic

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Bleach/Inuyasha

Genre: General/Family/Friendship (no romance at all) 

Pairing: Ishida Uryuu/Kagome (Siblings) and Kagome/Ryuken (Father/Daughter relationship) with mentions of Kagome and Ichigo being Boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Summary: Fifteen years ago, Ishida Ryuken had not one but two twin children, one boy and one girl. While he kept the boy, Ryuken reluctantly gave his daughter up for adoption to give his co-worker and his wife a chance to have a family and never got to see her again, aside what pictures he was able to receive before his co-worker passed away from an accident. What would happen if his son, Uryuu were to find his long lost twin sister without his father knowing? Will Uryuu keep this a secret from him? Or will the siblings figure out a way to reunite their family? 

* * *

_**Midnight Eyes**_

**_Part One  
The Beginning_**

It was late in the night with a full moon out. This night was a very special night for Karakura hospital's Head doctor because his wife had just gone into labor. 

They all could see that he, Ishida Ryuken was very excited and nervous no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Even his co-worker and friend, Higurashi Améryuu and his acquaintance, Kurosaki Isshin who stopped by his hospital to congratulate him could see that he was really looking forward to being a father. 

(I don't know the name of Uryuu's mother, so I just made something up with Death By Squishy helped me with this next part since I'm not too good with scenes that involve women in labor even though I've witnessed my first niece's birth.) 

Ryuken walked into the delivery room to see a deliriously happy Saiyo. Smiling sheepishly at his wife, he walked over and grabbed her hand. "How are you doing honey?" 

Saiyo grinned at him. "Just wonderful! Your son is pushing into my spine and your daughter is making this a nightmare so the really nice person with the morphine paid me a visit." 

He nodded and brushed some hair from her sweaty face. "Well, remind me to thank that person later. Have you decided on names yet?" 

Saiyo shook her head. "Not yet, but the doctor said that we don't have to name them straightaway and that-" She stopped talking and just stared into space for a moment. Ryuken was wide eyed with worry. "Honey, what is it?" 

Saiyo smiled up at him. "I think it's time for you to go get the nurse because I'm pretty sure that I didn't just wet myself." 

Ryuken pressed the button on the side of Saiyo's bed that called the nurse to him. A moment later, one of the midwives was standing in the doorway. "Her water just broke." Ryuken said. 

The obstetrician pulled on some gloves and placed her hand under the blanket. "Okay, she feels like she's only seven centimeters dilated, so you should have a few moments." 

The obstetrician turned and left the room as Saiyo winced. "Oh god, Ryuken go get the nurse I have to push." 

Ryuken shook his head. "Saiyo, the nurse said that you're not fully dilated yet." 

Saiyo turned an angry eye toward her husband. "When she's the one in this bed then she can dictate when these children are coming, but until then the babies are coming now!" He nodded and left to find the nurse. 

When Ryuken returned with a nurse and her doctor, Saiyo was clenching her fists and trying to even out her breathing. The doctor placed her hand under the blanket and looked at Saiyo. "Okay, I can feel a head. Saiyo, I want you to take a deep breath and push down really hard." 

Saiyo nodded and did as the doctor instructed. 

"Okay Saiyo, one more push and we'll have the first baby out. There's no way to tell how fast the second delivery will be though, so if you feel the need to push, you push." 

Saiyo gave a hard push and a shrill cry echoed around the room. The doctor gave the newborn baby to the nurse and smiled. "And that's your baby girl." 

Saiyo nodded. "Okay, but here comes the boy." The doctor ran over to Saiyo and placed her hands back between the woman's legs. "Okay, give me a push Saiyo." As she pushed, her grip on Ryuken's hand tightened making the man wince. 

"You're doing so well honey." He said through gritted teeth. Saiyo gave a moan as she brought her son into the world. Another piercing cry was heard and she slumped back onto the bed, panting.

The doctor handed the boy to the other nurse as the girl was handed to Ryuken. She smiled at Saiyo. "I need you to give me one more push Saiyo to get the rest out and then we can stitch you up." Saiyo shook her head. "No more, please it hurts." Ryuken smiled at the beautiful little girl in his arms. "You did so well sweetheart." 

Once all the pushing was done, the doctor was able to stitch Saiyo up like she said. Her baby boy was soon then gently put into her arms after he was clean and wrapped in a light blue blanket as Ryuken held their daughter, who was wrapped in a sugar pink blanket, in his arms. 

The Head of the Hospital couldn't believe the two miracles that were currently resting in his and his wife's arms. Both had a fuzz of soft raven hair on top of their heads but he couldn't see their eyes just yet. He could only wonder if they were brown like his or a deep sapphire/midnight blue like Saiyo's. 

His son started to cry a little in his wife's arms while his daughter only squirm a little in his but otherwise was being the perfect little angel. As he was about to sit down, his daughter moaned a bit before opening her eyes. Ryuken's breath got caught in his throat when he saw that they were a very deep and soulful midnight blue, just like her mother's. 

Saiyo saw her daughter's eyes as well and was so happy that her daughter was so beautiful. And her son… his eyes opened momentarily but she saw that they were the same midnight blue hers and his sister's. 

Saiyo's doctor soon came back in to say that they were moving the new mother to a more comfortable room for her to rest. Before she was rolled away, Saiyo handed their son to Ryuken after kissing both of their children on the head and giving her husband a deep but sweet kiss on the lips. 

After his wife was taken to a more comfortable room for her rest, Ryuken spent a few more minutes alone with his new twin children before he left the delivery room to show Améryuu, Isshin and their families, as well as his father his newborn children. 

----------------------------------------------

Three weeks later, Ryuken was just getting ready to leave his office so he could help Saiyo get their children ready for the night. Taking care of twins was much harder than they thought at first but they weren't complaining. 

When they were first born, their son- who they agreed to name Uryuu- was fussier than his sister- who they agreed to name Kagome. But when they first brought the twins home, it was Kagome who woke up about twice at night while Uryuu slept like a rock even with his sister's crying. 

But Ryuken didn't care. He loved both of his children more than his own life. It was because of them and his wife that he was able to go to work with a smile, no matter how small or unnoticeable it was. 

Just as he finished shutting his briefcase a knocked sounded at the door before his co-worker, Higurashi Améryuu came in. Ryuken wondered what was wrong with his friend and fellow doctor because the way Améryuu carried himself and the expression on his face… seemed like he was lost… 

"Is there something wrong, Améryuu?" 

Ryuken had known Améryuu since they were in middle school and had been very close friends ever since. They even roomed together when they were in Medical school. And it was actually Améryuu who had introduced him to Saiyo, who was also the close friend of Isshin's wife Masaki and the sister of Améryuu's wife, Kun-loon. 

Basically they were family but Ryuken still saw Améryuu as a very dear and close friend. 

Améryuu sighed, "Ryuken… it's about Kun-loon." 

Seeing that this is going to take a while, Ryuken bid Améryuu to sit. Once he was seated, the good doctor spoke, "I'm not too good with beating around the bush, so I'll just come out and say it." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Kun-loon and I… are thinking of adoption. Our reason for resorting to that… is because… no matter how hard we try; we can't seem to get pregnant. And Kun-loon has wanted to have children so badly after witnessing Masaki and Saiyo's pregnancies." 

Ryuken knew what Améryuu was asking for. At his hospital, strangely, they didn't have any babies set for adoption… and the only babies that were recently born at their hospital were Ryuken's twins, Kagome and Uryuu. He sighed and said that he'd do what he could. 

When Ryuken had made it home, he met his father, Ishida Souken at the door before meeting his wife in the living room, relaxing on the couch with baby Uryuu and Kagome napping on a thick and soft comforter on the floor, both sound asleep. 

After settling in with a welcome home kiss from Saiyo and Ryuken's father boasting about how wonderful his grandchildren would be when they start undergoing their training as Quincy when they become older, Ryuken explained to Saiyo about Améryuu and Kun-loon's predicament about wanting to have children but weren't able to have children of their own, despite that Saiyo's older sister was fertile enough to have children. 

Souken knew what they were thinking and absolutely refused to give up one of his grandchildren. But Saiyo felt that she owed her sister a lot for everything she had sacrificed to make her happy and live a good life. And giving up one of her children to her for her sister to adopt felt like a minimal of what she could do to repay her. 

Ryuken was slightly happy that Saiyo agreed to have Améryuu and Kun-loon adopt one of their children. In a way, he also felt like he'd be able to repay his friend for bringing Saiyo into his life. Another part of him didn't want to let go of one of his children; he was reluctant. But he also didn't want them to undergo any of his father's training to become a Quincy… Ryuken didn't want that kind of life for them. 

Despite what Souken argued while saying it was a mistake, Ryuken and Saiyo agreed to get everything prepared tomorrow with the signing of papers and such. 

----------------------------------------------

Now… ten years later… 

Ryuken sat in his home office, reading one of his old medical books. There was setting over the horizon, casting a red orange glow into his office space. 

He paused for a moment in his reading when he heard his son Uryuu announced that he was home from school before he continued to read. 

Ten years ago, after a while of choosing, Ryuken and Saiyo chose to give their daughter Kagome to Améryuu and Kun-loon to adopt. The both of them agreed to this because they knew Souken, Ryuken's father would try to train Kagome to become a Quincy and didn't want that kind of life for their daughter. The one good thing that came out of all this was that Kun-loon and Améryuu agreed to send photos of Kagome through the years as she grew. 

But unfortunately… 

About two years ago, Ryuken's wife Saiyo had passed away due to pneumonia and weren't able to treat her in time. A year after his wife's death, his best friend met his death due to a hit and run from a drunk driver. And to make that even more horrible… his friend's death happened a day before Kagome and Uryuu's birthday. 

During the days of his wife and friend's funerals, those times were the only chances he had to see his daughter in person, even though they never spoke or completely met face to face. 

Even though his son hardly knew Améryuu, his daughter Kagome felt depressed throughout her birthday without her adoptive father. Kun-loon had told him that she had cried for most of the day. 

After Améryuu's death, during the last ten years the phone calls, pictures, and letters had stopped and Ryuken lost all contact with his widowed sister-in-law. 

He often wondered how his daughter was doing and how she was able to cope with her Adoptive father's passing. 

Ryuken's thoughts were cut short when his son, Uryuu made his presence known by asking if he was okay. 

Ryuken turned and looked towards his son, staring into his midnight blue eyes and he felt his heart clench painfully. His son looked so much like his wife he ached thinking of his daughter whom no doubt was the splitting image of her mother. His son's hands were slightly burnt from the practice he was doing and it was no doubt painful for him. Uryuu pushed himself too hard, especially with him wanting to reach beyond his grandfather, Souken's expectations even after his death. 

"I'm fine." Ryuken answered softly. "How is your training coming along?" 

When Uryuu said that he was going to train to become a Quincy under his father, Ryuken was against it. But after much argument, Ryuken lit his son do as he pleased to train as a Quincy. After a group of shinigami had captured Souken and was reported killed, Ryuken noticed that Uryuu trained harder then he had to. 

"It's good, Father." Uryuu answered pushing his hands behind his back to hide the blisters. The manifestation of the Quincy was painful on hands so young but he needed to build his endurance. 

"Go take a break." Ryuken told him. Uryuu nodded abiding his father's wishes andbegan to leave the room.

"I am going to the park then." Ryuken nodded just as his son ran off. So detached and so cold...what had he made his son?

-----------

"Mama..."Kagome began as she looked at hermother, Kun-Loon,who was beginning to make lunch.

"What is it sweetie?" Kun-Loon asked.

"Can I go to the park for a little while?" Kagome asked.She still hadn't fully recovered from her father's death even though it was a year ago that it happened. She was stillsad and though it was not shown in her actions, her blue eyes held her profound sadness.

"Of course you can. Be back within the hour." (Japan is relatively safe so small children wonder around alot over there. They have one of the lowest percentages for criminal activity.) Kun-loon told her daughter. Kagome nodded and ranoff her yellow sundress and black hair billowing behind her.

Her small legs carried her as fast as they couldto the park. She ran as though her life dependedon it and though she made it to thepark, she continued to run along the path inside until she ran into someone not much taller than herself. The two went tumbling to the ground. Both children opened their eyes and got up with a groan. 

Kagome whimpered as she tried to stand but her knees were skinned and bleeding. Her eyes filled with tears and just as they were about to fall, a gentle child's voice filled her earsand soothed away her pain.

"Hey." a boy said. She looked at the child that sad beside her and her eyes meteyes that mirrored hers in color and emotion. The boy was covered in dirt, since he too had fallen when she crashed into him. "It's okay." he soothed gently, lifting his glasses and straightening them.

"It hurts." Kagome said tearfully.

"I would think so. It's bleeding." He told her. "I'm Uryuu." 

"I'm Kagome." Kagome answeredwiping her tears. Uryuu's elbow was skinned and bleeding much like her knees and he gave her a small smile. 

"It's nice to meet you. Why don't youcome over to my house so my Father can fix up your knees, okay?" he asked. Kagomenodded and tried to stand but let out a hiss of pain. "Here." Uryuu said as he crouched in front of her."Get on my back and I'll carry you."

"Okay." Kagome said as she climbed onto his back.Uryuu stood and put his hands just beneath Kagome's thighs. He began walking in the opposite direction Kagome came from.

---------

Ryuken sat silent still thinking of his daughter when he heard the laughter of his son and a small girl's at the front ofthe house. Slowly he walked towards the front and the sight that greeted him made his heart stop.

"Father!This girl bumped into me at the park and skinned her knees.She needs Band-Aids. Kagome this is my Father, Ryuken Ishida. Father meet Kagome."

His son was carrying his daughter. 

And by gods, she truly was a spitting image of her mother, Saiyo. Long raven hair with deep midnight eyes that were just like hers and his son's. 

Noticing the blood on her knees, Ryuken internally shrugged off his daze and walked over to his son to picked Kagome up in his arms. When he did, he set her on his hip and brought her to his office where he kept his first aid kit with Uryuu following. 

As Ryuken carried her down the hall to somewhere, Kagome couldn't help but feel like she had met the man from somewhere. She didn't know but something about the way his presence felt… familiar. The same was with Uryuu too. She felt like she there was something there between them. 

During her thoughts, Kagome noticed that the man, Uryuu's father, Ishida-san had taken her to what looked like an office and had set her on the desk before looking into one of the drawers looking for a first aid kit while Uryuu took a seat on the leather chair the was set in front of the said desk. 

"Don't worry, Kagome. Father's a doctor. He'll take good care of you." Uryuu said softly to assure her that she was in good hands. Kagome nodded but was still wary and so Uryuu stood and gripped her hand in his own, a sign of comfort and trust. Ryuken watched this all in fascination.

"I'm Ryuken, it's a pleasure to see you again." Ryuken told his daughter.

"Have we met before?" Kagome asked. Ryuken nodded and though his heart clenched within his chest, he played nothing more than a friend and not as the father he truly was to her.

"I knew your father." he said softly. "This may sting." he told her as he doused a small piece of medical gauze in hydrogen peroxide with metal tongs. He rubbed the gauze gently on her knees and watched as she grimaced when the wound began to bubble and hiss. 

(I agree with Kagome Yuki Niwa when she said that she didn't care what people said about this. Hydrogen peroxide DOES sting) 

"You knew my father?" she asked softly as he began to clean the other knee. 

"I know your mother well too but she and I haven't talked much since your father passed away." Ryuken said softly. Seeing this was a sore subject for his child he turned her thoughts to better things. "I believe you're ten now, right?" he asked as he went inside the first aid kit and took out a sandwich bag full of band-aids. "Dinosaurs, butterflies, or plain ugly band-aids?" he asked.

"Butterflies and yes I just turned ten." Kagome answered.

"Really?" Uryuu asked. "Me too!" he exclaimed and it made Ryuken smile to see his son so alive after being so cold for such a long time.

"Cool!" Kagome said happily as Ryuken put a pink band-aid with purple and blue butterflies on each knee. He watched with soft eyes as his children chattered animatedly with each other.

"Kagome." Ryuken interrupted and the girl turned to him smiling. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We're ordering take out today."

"I have to call my Mama but I'd like to." Kagome said nodding her head rapidly, causing him to chuckle.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Don't worry." he stood, taking the bloody gauze with him and walked out of the room as Uryuu went to the first aid kit to treat his elbow. "You two play nice." he walked over to the phone in the kitchen and dialed a number that he knew by heart.

"Hello,Higurashi residence, Kun-look Higurashi speaking, how may I help you?" he heard the familiar voice of his sister in-law ask.

"Kun-loon? It's me Ryuken and Kagome just wandered into my house." 

"Oh my goodness, Ryuken! It's so good to hear from you! What do you mean Kagome just wandered into your house?" 

The head doctor just chuckled a bit before answering; "She and Uryuu ran into each other at the park and Kagome hurt herself. Uryuu was kind enough to bring her here to get treatment. I also asked her if she would like to stay for dinner." 

He heard Kun-loon pause a bit, "Ryuken…" 

"Kun-loon… please… I know she's your daughter but please. I haven't seen her in ten years. And the sight of her and Uryuu together… you can't believe how it feels to see those two together…" 

"Say no more, Ryuken. No matter what papers or law say, Kagome is still your daughter by blood. I know that you and Saiyo were reluctant to give her to Améryuu and me. We were going to tell her of how she came to be a part of our family but never got the chance, especially when Améryuu passed away." Kun-loon said softly before adding, "She has my permission to stay with you for dinner. But I want her home before eight." 

"Don't worry. I bring her home before then." Ryuken assured with a soft smile before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up. And with that same soft smile he went back to where he last left Kagome and Uryuu to ask them if they'd like pizza for supper.

* * *

Just a Two Parted story that I had put on hold due to lack of ideas. But thanks to Kagome Yuki Niwa, this was able to get finished and let me start on the second part (which, I hope, KYN is willing to help out in) 

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this first part. This is the first family/sibling fic I've done. 

Reviews would be more than appreciated. Suggestions and ideas for Part Two are more than welcome. And Flamers with there flames, don't even bother leaving anything if you don't like what you just read. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: I'm happy that some of you liked my sibling fic so far and I'm very sorry that I hadn't updated this. I was in a pinch as to how to write the second and last part of the fic. So I decided to try and get this over with by somehow getting Kagome and Ichigo together before anything else.

I'm sorry if this turned our short but I really tried my best.

* * *

_**Part Two  
Shinigami and Miko Come Together...  
**_

Seven years later…

Kagome sat under a shaded tree, basing in what sun crept through the lush green leaves of its canopy. Waiting for someone very dear to her.

A year after her quest in the Sengoku Jidai and completing the jewel, Kagome had returned home for good. About a month after, to help her move past her slight depression of never seeing her friends again, Kun-loon thought it would be best that she move to Karakura Town (That what you call Ichigo's home town, right?) while also finish her schooling there.

Thinking it really was a good idea, Kagome agreed before Kun-loon called someone very familiar…

The Higurashi woman called Ryuuken, asking him if Kagome could live with him until she finished school and the doctor agreed without hesitation, looking forward to Kagome's arrival.

You see… sometime after Uryuu and Kagome turned eleven, Kun-loon received a call from her father-in-law asking them to come live with him to help him take care of the family shrine and such and Kun-loon agreed. With this news, Kagome and Uryuu, who became so close had to be separated from each other despite how much Kagome didn't want to leave or how much Uryuu didn't want her to go. It was a tearful goodbye between the blue-eyed children with promises to stay in touch.

Even Uryuu's father, Ryuuken came with his son to say goodbye with words of how much he was going to miss her.

And Kagome did stay in touch with them, almost writing to them everyday until she was dragged down the well. After the start of her journey, her letters became less frequent to where she stopped sending them entirely even though Uryuu still wrote with every chance he had.

As the thought of Kagome returning to Karakura Town sunk in, she became excited to meet with her childhood friend again. She missed Uryuu so much that she decided to make her arrival secret to surprise him and mentioned it to Ryuuken. The elder Ishida then told her it wouldn't be a problem because he had moved out and into an apartment when he first turned fifteen.

This made Kagome curious as to why her friend decided to do this but was suggested to ask him herself when she saw him on her first day at school when she transferred to Karakura High.

Anyways, after moving in with Ryuuken, Kagome was transferred to Karakura High and, either by luck or coincidence, in the same class as her friend, Uryuu.

Kagome smiled at the memory of how Uryuu's face looked after she had walked into the classroom…

_XoXoX _

_After Ryuuken had dropped Kagome off at the front gates of the school, the miko was about to make her way to the front office until she remembered that she didn't know where the office was. She was able to get help from someone who looked like he was running late, running up to the entrance. _

_He was pretty unique, compared to most human guys she had met, with spiky orange hair (LOL Guess who?) and a panicked scowl on his face while wearing the same uniform as her (Kagome decided to wear the boys' uniform since she gave up wearing skirts). But what really caught her attention about him was his huge amount of spiritual power that seemed to roll off of him in waves, uncontrollably. _

_Catching him before he just flew passed her; Kagome was able to ask him for directions before letting him go so he wouldn't miss the first bell for class. Once she had gotten her schedule and found her homeroom, with the help of one of the office aids, Kagome was introduced by the teacher to her classmates- Uryuu being one among them who was greatly surprised to see her, well as the orange haired boy who gave her directions to the office. _

_Once lunch hour came around, Kagome was brought into what would be labeled as a bear hug from behind by the young Ishida, gaining curious and surprised looks from most of the class who decided to eat in the classroom. Kagome returned the hug, saying how much she had missed him since she had moved. After a little catching up, Uryuu introduced Kagome to his friends and Kagome was able to Ichigo's name. _

_She practically hit it off well with the substitute Shinigami and found his friends, especially Asano Keigo to be amusing. _

_While she was getting well acquainted with everyone, it was Orihime who spoke out in awe, "Wow… Higurashi-san… your eyes almost look like Ishida-kun's…" while also adding how pretty they looked. _

_At this, everyone looked at the mostly over imaginative girl before looking toward Kagome and Uryuu, all now noticing how much they look alike. And how Tatsuki (I think that's the name of Orihime's friend who has short spiky black hair) and Rukia said that if none of them knew better, they would've thought that the two were somehow related. _

_XoXoX _

Kagome chuckled before remembering how Uryuu's expression seemed to falter that day before she shrugged it off and thought nothing of it since the said expression vanished within seconds.

Currently a year had already passed with Kagome staying in Karakura Town and was quite happy where she was living under Ryuuken's care and having more friends than she did before. Not to mention, she gained a new boyfriend in the form of a certain substitute shinigami too.

THAT happened after a couple of months she had started attending Karakura High, at the cultural festival's talent show. Secretly, Ichigo had practiced day and night, on and off the job of disposing hollows, when no one was in hearing range or in sight, for this. During the time Kagome was in his class, Ichigo had become attracted to her and started to fall in love with her despite her close friendship with Uryuu. And to show her how much he liked her and wanted her to go out with him, Ichigo planned on entering the talent show…

What was he planning to do? Well… he was… planning to… sing.

That's right, Ichigo was planning to sing in front of the ENTIRE school, as well as a few visiting ones, just to show Kagome his feelings.

(Awwwwwwwwww)

The memory of Ichigo's performance, as well as his confession, made Kagome blush and smile wistfully…

_XoXoX _

_The announcement as well as rumors going around that Kurosaki Ichigo was going to take part in the talent show reached all ears of those who attended Karakura High's cultural festival. But the reason what he was going to do and why was a mystery to everyone, especially to his friends. _

_Secretly, Ichigo asked their school's rock band to help him and they had agreed especially when their lead singer was sick. At that point, they would take anyone who could sing. And plus, they were going to perform the same song Ichigo was going to sing for Kagome. So it was two birds with one stone, so to speak. _

_As Ichigo started walking on stage with the band, everyone in the auditorium started to whisper loudly before the lead guitarist of the group explained what was happening, what they were going to be performing, and mention that Ichigo was doing this for someone very special to him. _

_Whispers picked up again with everyone wondering whom they were talking about before Ichigo took his place in front of the mic. For a moment, he looked around- "unnoticeably" nervous- in the audience before finding Kagome in one of the center seats of the first row. He sent a lighter version of his trademark smirk to her when she gave him a silent thumbs up- wishing him luck as the music started. _

_**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**_

_The music then grew intense with lead electric and bass going all out and everyone who knew Ichigo by reputation were silent with awe and shock, including his friends and the shinigami who came to the human world to attend his school (Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, and all others before the Arrancar come to fight). _

_**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**_

Ichigo's sights then turned to Kagome before he started the chorus…

_**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_

_**Whispers in the dark **_

_Ichigo saw the light blush dust across Kagome's cheeks. She understood that she was his special someone before he continued, not once separating his eyes from hers. _

_**You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses**_

_**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire**_

_**No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark**_

_**Whispers in the dark **_

_After repeating the chorus one more time before the song came to a close, leaving everyone, especially the teachers speechless as he walked of the stage to Kagome. Once he was in front of her, he asked her if she would be his girlfriend. _

_A pause passed between them before the miko smiled at him, nodding 'yes', not trusting her voice from squeaking or releasing a sob of happiness. As Ichigo brought her into his arms with hers around is neck, the band members let out hoots and howls and yells of encouragement as Ichigo's friends just smiled and clapped and everyone else slowly were brought out of their dazes of shock and such before clapping and hooting as well. _

_XoXoX _

Kagome's trip down memory lane was cut short as she felt a familiar presence kneeled next to her and brought his lips to her ear, humming the first verse to "Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet.

The miko chuckled lightly before saying, "You know, ever since that talent show… I think you've gained more confidence in your unknown talent in music to the point where you want to show it off." She then opened her eyes to see Ichigo smirking at her before sitting up so that he could sit behind her.

With his smirk, he replied, "I just like giving you the chance to hear something as rare as my voice when singing… even when you mentioned, quite a couple of times, that you'd never get tired of it." He then kissed the side of her neck after wrapping his arms around her waist as she was settled between his legs.

(Trust me girls- and guys- a man who knows how to sing is a REAL good thing)

Substitute Shinigami and Miko basked in each other's presence, wondering what they had done to deserve the person they were with and had come to care for so much.

But one thing was certain though… no matter what… they weren't going to let each other go. Not if they had a say in it. And not even the strongest in Soul Society was going to tear them apart.

* * *

A bit of a quick closing but Hey! At least I updated and showed how Ichigo and Kagome got together and made a bit of a canon after Kagome's trips to the Sengoku era.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review. Suggestions and ideas for part 3 are welcome and would be most appreciated. Flamers with your flames… don't bother leaving anything and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, either.


End file.
